Edward and Bella, Forever
by Rose Dawn
Summary: Takes place after New Moon. Bella thinks she has her summer all panned out, but after a few run-ins with a certin someone, thoes plands may change. Bella/Edward. Rated T for some violent action sequences and future suggested sexual comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Graduation

Bella nervously shifted her hat. Today at Forks was high school graduation and about the whole city had turned up to watch. One by one the students were called forward to collect their diplomas and Bella knew the factor of her falling over were pretty high. "Edward Cullen!" The principal called. Bella's heart skipped a beat when she saw him walk onto the stage. He look absolutely stunning, the black hat and robe accenting his skin and eyes. Bella, like everyone else, couldn't take her eyes off him. Edward took his diploma, another prop, he had zillions of them, and gently shook the principals hand. Bella noticed how careful he was being but one look into his topaz eyes told her that he was being extra cautious because all of the witnesses. After Edward a few more people were called and then it was Bella's turn. "Isabella Swan!" The principal called out. Bella stepped forward, being cautious to trip, the attempt was futile though, she tripped half way across the stage. She would of fell flat on her face if she didn't throw her hands out to catch her fall. She got up brushed herself off and continued across the stage. After receiving her diploma she went to join the rest of her class. Edward was at her side almost immediately. "Are you okay?" He asked in a barely audible whisper, because the principal had began to speak. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Bella whispered back. Edward grabbed her hand and she began to pay more attention to the person speaking. Bella smiled, she loved their plan for the summer. One week with Charlie, then she was going to go on a two month vacation with the Cullen's, well at least that's what Charlie thought. She was actually going to marry Edward. They had thought it all out. She and Edward would get married, but the only witnesses would be the Cullen's. At the end of the summer Edward would change her and when she would be thirty she and Edward would announce their engagement to Charlie and René. It was the perfect plan. "And so I present the graduating class!" The principal said and Bella joined her classmates throwing her hat into the air.

So that's chapter 1. This thing took me forever to write (Try around 2½ hours) and I would really appreciate it if you would please review. More chapters soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclispe, the chachters or the movies based off these amazing pieces of literature. I do not know any Authors/Actors/Directors/ect. (Although I wish I did)

Thanks for reading!

Rose Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Later That Night

Bella and her father arrived home later that night. "I'm so proud of you Bella." Charlie said. "I know that graduation wasn't up to your standards but you did great, by the way, did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"No Dad." Bella said.

"Good" Charlie said. "Are you ready to leave for California tomorrow?"

"Yes Dad," Bella said, "Speaking of which I should go to bed now, I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay Bells, good night." Charlie said. _Yeah like I'm actually going to bed now_, Bella thought to herself. The truth was is that she wanted to spend a few extra hours with Edward. Bella and her father were going to Californa for five days, after two Reene would be joining them, but it would be five days without Edward, but it was somewhat worth it. Because Bella was going to Californa Charlie was allowing for her to spend the majority of her summer with the Cullen's so it was somewhat of a fair trade. Bella ducked into the bathroom and changed before going into her room. She opened the door, there he was, still as a statue, waiting for her. Just the sight of Edward took Bella's breath away. Without warning he ran over and picked up Bella.

"Hey," Bella said, trying to keep her voice down. "I don't need to be carried anywhere." Edward set her down on the bed.

"Yes you do." Edward said, his voice like liquid velvet, "Bella, you couldn't walk a few feet across a stable, flat stage, you might just end up in the emergency room if you walk across a room."

"Edward" Bella whispered his name, like you might if you were daydreaming.

"I don't feel safe going on this trip of yours," Edward said. "You might, no, _will_ get hurt."

"Can you please stop worrying and allow me to enjoy your presence?" Bella said "If you are worrying, I'll get worried and I have to survive _five_ days without you. Worry about me when I'm gone. "

"Fine," Edward said "What would you rather have me do?"

"I can think of one thing." Bella said. Edward pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Would that be it?" He said.

"You read my mind." Bella said.

"No, I didn't," Edward said to her quizzical look. "Remember? I can't read your mind?" Bella gave him a playful slap. Edward reached under the bed for the quilt that Bella always kept there, wrapped it around her, and he cradled her in his arms. He kissed her again and said, "Anything else?"

"Hmm, no." Bella said. Edward began to hum, it seemed that he always had a song in him. "What's that?" Bella said because she didn't recognize the tune.

"It's new." was all that Edward said. After a few minutes Bella's eyes began to droop. Edward silently took off the extra quit put it back under the bed and tucked Bella in.

"Could you do me two favors?" Bella asked.

"Let me guess," Edward said "You want me to be here in the morning and," he kissed her again, longer than the first two times.

"Yes" Bella breathed. And Bella fell asleep to her lullaby, sung by her angel.

And that my friends is chapter 2. Like it, hate it? Reviews can fix that problem! I love reviews as much as Alice like shopping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclispe, the chachters or the movies based off these amazing pieces of literature. I do not know any Authors/Actors/Directors/ect. (Although I wish I did)

Thanks for reading!

Rose Dawn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Air Plane

Bella woke up in the arms of Edward, just like he had promised. As soon as Bella finished breakfast she met Edward outside. But all too soon Charlie called them over. Edward walked Bella over to the car. Charlie forgot something inside and ran quickly back into the house.

"Now, I don't want to scare you but we think that Victoria is nearby." Edward whispered into her ear. "We have told the wolves but, until you leave the state we will be watching." Bella became frightened, Victoria was deadly. "Hey, don't worry, it'll be hard for her to follow you out of the state." They had reached the car. Edward opened Bella's door. "Hey, to take your mind off of that, think about us and..." He didn't finish but he wrapped one of his fingers around his wedding ring finger, like he was putting on a ring. That started Bella's heart and she knew that Edward had heard it. She knew that some of the Cullens (Especially the over-excited pixie Alice) had already started to plan the wedding but, they had looked over one slight detail, Bella had never said yes. She liked to think of Edward as her spouse but, she was still slight afraid of what might happen if Charlie found out. As Bella attempted to step into the car, Edward kissed her. "Hey," he said. "Everyone is going to be alright." Bella got in.

"I love you." She said through the open car window. Edward smiled and kissed Bella softly on her forehead.

"I love you too." He said back. Charlie got in the car and backed it off the drive. Several times during the drive to the airport Bella could have sworn that she saw Edward, just standing at the side of the road, but by the time she could blink he was gone. Once they arrived at the airport she couldn't think much because they were running a little late and there was a long line at security, but once the plane was in the air Bella quickly became board. Charlie had fallen asleep and there was nothing interesting outside the window. Bella reached into her seat pocket and took out the sketch pad the Charlie made her bring, it was a good distance flight from Forks to San Francisco, and he hated to see her board. Bella allowed her mind to relax and the pencil suddenly had a mind of its own. Soon there was a ring on the paper. Bella stopped the pencil, _not bad_ she thought to herself. The ring she had designed was beautiful, a silver band with a nice sized rock with a few smaller diamonds cast around it. Bella turned the page and let her mind wander again and soon there was a dress on the paper, it was defiantly not a bridal gown, perhaps a bride's maid dress. The fabric would have to be a stunning topaz but Bella couldn't see herself wearing it, perhaps Alice and Rosalie but they were the only ones that could pull it off. Bella flipped the page again and the pencil took off. By the time half the flight was over she had flowers, a cake, invitation, location, and even a tux designed that could be meant only for one person, Edward. Could I do it Bella asked herself, Could I marry him? The pencil found the answer on a clear crisp piece of paper a dress formed. It took a long time for the idea to finish but once the pencil stopped Bella stared and she couldn't believe what she saw. It was 

beautiful, a floor length white dress with slightly colored rose embroidery. A detachable train and to top it all off was a veil held in place with an elaborate tiara. Bella knew the answer all along, even before she had started drawing. Yes, she could marry Edward.

There's chapter 3. Hey, it may look like fluff now, but it won't later. The chapters will get better further in, I promise. Please take 30 seconds and review, the make the story come quicker and better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, the characters or the movies based off these amazing pieces of literature. I do not know any Authors/Actors/Directors/ect. (Although I wish I did)

Rose Dawn


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, California

The first few days of Bella's vacation were peaceful. Charlie took her to pier 49 and Alcatraz. Once Renee got there they did a lot of shopping, Alice would be jealous. On their second to last day they went to Muir woods to look at all of the redwood trees. Bella was amazed at their height. _I wonder if Edward remembers when they were saplings_. She thought to herself. Once they trek into the forest both of Bella's parents began to complain about the hike. On their way back Bella saw a different paved trail going up and around. It was paved, just like the others which meant that she wouldn't trip - much.

"Hey, I'm going to go on this trail." Bella said "I'll meet up with you at the shop." Charlie nodded and Bella began her hike. Truth was she just wanted to get away from her parents it was kind of awkward, she spent so much time with Edward, and Charlie wasn't that social. After about fifteen minutes of hiking she stopped to enjoy the view.

"Nice isn't it?" a cold voice said. Bella turned around. She knew who should own the voice, she just hopped that she was wrong. She wasn't there stood the evil red haired, black eyed evil vampire Victoria.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked with tremors in her voice.

"Well," Victoria said. "I heard about your plans so I decided that I could easily kill you in California than I could in Forks, so I followed you. This is just the first opportunity that I had to kill you. It's perfect, I can torture you but no one will hear, this trail has been conviently 'closed'. Your parents won't worry until it gets dark. The ground will absorb you blood. And the best part is, I can deliver you personally to Edward, stone cold dead, and see the sorrow in his face." Bella began to back up, until she hit a tree. "Say goodbye." Victoria said with a look of triumph on her face. Then something hit her, something that jumped out of the tree with the silent power of a mountain lion...

Well, a bit of a cliffhanger for you. I'm switching to Bella's P.O.V. for the next chapter. From then on out it will be in someone's P.O.V. Please, this took me a long time to write and I would appreciate it if you would review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, the characters or the movies based off these amazing pieces of literature. I do not know any Authors/Actors/Directors/ect. (Although I wish I did)

Rose Dawn


End file.
